I'm strong on the surface
by Kindred01
Summary: After the attack by Donovan, Stiles starts to feel unwell as he learnt that Donovan's bite has changed him.


_**(I'm sorry that this is late ane321123 as me to write this for her back in october and I've been really busy, so please for give me...I hope this is all right.)**_

He stood there blinking at himself, it's been days since the attack by Donavan and he started to feel sick, he wondered if the bite on his shoulder got infected. He tried to look at it though the mirror but he couldn't quite see it he wondered if he should go and see Deaton and have him check it out just encase it was something really bad, like the crazy hybrid had poisonous bite. He hadn't slept in days because of the nightmares that he killed someone…but you liked it…his mind told him. When that little voice started to talk to him made him scared.

He walked into school feeling like he was hot all over his skin prickled and his world seemed a little out of focuses he saw Lydia was talking to him and she stopped and turned to look at Stiles. She frowned and reached out and touched the teen's forehead and then pulled her back "Your burning up." She gasped, Stiles just groaned wishing she would put her cold hand back on his forehead. She looked around and spotted Scott and waved him over as Stiles found the hallways was spinning. He frowned when he could hear two people talking one was the voice of Lydia's mother and the other was Malia looking up he saw that they were down the other end of the hall behind a closed door …Don't fight it let us grow…the voice whispered

"N…No…no…" Stiles gasped as he tried to walk away back towards the front entrance

"Stiles?" Scott came into vision but all he could see the aura of the alpha, it was flickering around him like light bulb that wasn't fixed in the light fittings. His eyes were red and that is all Stiles could see was the red alpha eyes and he whimpered as he started to panic.

The wolf warped his hands around Stiles arms and started to leach the pain from his friend. "Stiles you sick come on we need to get you home, mum can look at you." Scott told him softly but Stiles didn't hear that he just heard growls and snarls and he screamed. He pulled away from them and saw Lydia again, her worried face was morphed into something Stiles couldn't even imagine, her eyes where black and her aura was just black as her eyes.

"No!" he cried out as he turned to run away from them when he slammed into the solid form of Theo. "NO GET OFF ME!" He screamed making everyone look at them.

Theo cupped his face and looked into Stiles eyes seeing the flicking from those pretty whisky amber orbs to purple. He frowned at the sight and then Stiles pulled himself away as he saw Theo's face turn into a monster "He is hallucinating." Theo said as Stiles suddenly collapsed onto the floor passing out,

"He must have the flu." Scott says as teachers come down the corridor.

"What happen?" Natalie asked as she appeared next to her daughter Malia moved to kneel by Stiles and worried at the smell of sickness that was wafting off him along with something else she couldn't explain.

"I think he has the flu, he was hallucinating." Theo said,

"His is burning up as well."

When he woke up he was at home in his bed, he shivered as he tried to push himself up out of bed only to push back down by Mellissa. The dark haired woman had just sat by his bed when the teen woke up and she sighed as Stiles looked up at her with wide fearful eyes. "Stay still Stiles, you passed out in school." Stiles groaned as he felt like his head was thumping and his whole body was aching. "Tell me are you feeling achy all over?" Stiles nodded "Sore throat, headache?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He mumbled

"Sweet heart you have the flu." She told him, as she got him to drink something "This will help with the headache and then aches and pains. You will need to eat little and often and drink lots of fluid." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Your dad is home." Mellissa told him with a soft smile.

"Why?" Stiles asked, he groaned at his own voice being too loud for his head

"Because you his son and you're sick and passed out in school."

"B…But he doesn't need to look after me." He told her, Mellissa just chuckled and kissed his forehead again.

"Rest, the next time I see you I want to see that lopsided smiled of yours I love." She smiled and then got up and walked out the room.

He had fallen asleep and when he woke up it was dark out, he felt a little better but still felt hot and shivering, he picked up his phone and looked at the time and sighed it was only 10 o'clock at night. Rubbing his eyes looked at the messages left by his friends asking if he is okay and how he was feeling. He moved his hand to his shoulder where the bite was and froze, there was no bite, no tender swollen skin or ridge of where the blood had started to scab over "I'm hallucinating again." He whispered …are you?…the voice in his head came back "You're not real." He said …You say I'm not? But I only came about since the bite…Stiles frowned and then looked down at his phone and decide to called Deaton he didn't have the flu it was his bite something happen.

He sat up against the headboard and listen to the phone ring as he took a mouthful of water "Hello?" Came the voice of the vet,

"Deaton can we talk?" He asked, there was a moment of quiet and Stiles thought the vet had put the phone down.

"Stiles? I thought you were ill?" He asked, the teen hum thinking Scott had said something to him about him passing out in school.

"T…that is what I want to talk to you about. Something happen." He said, he felt tears burn his eyes again and pulled his knees up to his chest and looked down at the door of his head room.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I was attacked couple of days ago, by…by Donavon they turned him into a hybrid some type of wendigo." He wiped his eyes "He bite me on the shoulder and since then I've been feeling ill and I just found the bite is gone." He whispered. Again it was quiet and Stiles felt a lump in throat

"You need to come in Stiles."

"You can't tell Scott please don't tell him." He begged and he could hear the vet was about to argue but Stiles quickly said "I will see you soon."

He check to see if his dad was a sleep and he was tucked up in bed dead to the world, he slipped out the house and climbed into his jeep and drove off. Knowing that the noise of his jeep will wake his dad up but a part of him hope that he had drunk too much and now in a deep sleep he just hope he could see Deaton before his dad figures out he's gone. He arrived at the vets and walks inside still shivering and looking pale with dark rings around his eyes. "Okay I won't tell Scott but something happens to you I will tell all." He told him, Stiles nodded as he walked inside and sags onto the chair.

It took an hour for Deaton to look him over, checking where the bite was and seeing nothing not even a discoloured skin he looked at his hands and then at his eyes. Stiles told him what he saw when he at the school before he passed out the change in his friends faces but those who were human didn't look any different. The vet then asked for some blood he was going to run a test and asked Stiles if Donavon had red eyes like an alpha but the tern frowned and shook his head, saying he didn't remember seeing that.

Stiles watched as he went to take the blood, the needle went into the skin and the needle brakes, the teen whimpered as he looked needle "Oh god." He whispered, the vet hummed as he turned and picked up a scalpel and held it up.

"Okay let's try this." He said, Stiles nodded and held out his arm and turned his head looking away as the vet placed the scalpel to his skin and dragged it along the arm and then heard it snap before pulling the sliver blade away and looking at. Stiles looked back and blinked at him.

"W…What did he do to me?" He asked,

"It all sounds like the bite from an alpha." He rubbed the back of head and sat in front of Stiles and looked at the worried teen "Stiles you need to tell Scott.

"I can't!" The teen cried out as fat blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks

"You need to tell them, listen if the Dread Doctors are trying to achieve these results then they have succeeded what they set out to do." He told him softly

"B…But what if they think I'm a monster." He told him, the older man shook his head and sighed at him "I killed Donavon, he was going to kill me I tried to get away from him and-and the scaffolding fell and…." He broke down into tears and just sobbed into his hands.

"Stiles they will not think of you as a monster what you did was in self-defences they will understand. I know your scared but if you don't tell them and something happens to you or them it will make it worst." Swallowing the lump in his throat Stiles looked up at him and nodded

"O…Okay." He whispered "B…But can we keep it quiet until the Dread Doctor's make a move?"

"Stiles." Deaton sighed

"Or we can tell them tomorrow." He whispered, the door open and in walked Scott and the sheriff and Stiles groaned as they looked the teen

"Or now?"


End file.
